themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of My Mind (B.o.B song)
|genre = Hardcore hip hop dubstep |runtime = 3:36}} "Out of My Mind" is a song by an American hip-hop recording artist B.o.B from his second studio album Strange Clouds (2012). The song features fellow Trinidadian born rapper Nicki Minaj and was produced by Dr. Luke and Billboard. Lyrics Intro] I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm I'm out of my, out of my mind Out of my f-cking mind I'm, I'm, I'm out of my, out of my mind Out of my f-cking mind (it's B.o...B) I'm out of my my my mind Out of mind, mind, mind, mind I'm out of my f-cking mind Out of my f-cking mind (Mind, mind, mind) B.o.B I'm out of my f-cking mind, GG gally, oh my I was doing fine, once upon a time 'Til my brain left and it didn't say bye Don't look at me wrong; I'm out of my mind Like Nostradamus and da Vinci combined So paranoid of espionage I'm watching my doors and checking my blinds My brain is on vacation, they telling me And I'm bi-polar to disparity And I need medication, apparently And some electrocompulsive therapy I am a rebel but yes I'm so militant Still I'm eligible for disabilities I am psychotic but there is no remedy Still is not figurative, this is literally If these n-ggas go dumb, I go to the mental facility See, man I'm so out there, I slap fives with E.T I don't need a feature... Hook Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my, Out of my, mind Ah, ah Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my Out of my m-m-mind Out of my Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my, Out of my, mind 2: Nicki Minaj What's your name? B.o.B? So, they callin' you Bob? Stop playing, n-gga, you know that I'm known for the Bob Couple hit songs, got you thinking you a hearthrob Well, this thang so good, make a n-gga wanna sob (Hmm, hmm) You don't need a feature? N-gga, I'm the feature You gone be the priest, and I'mma be the preacher You can be the he-man, I'mma be the she-ra You can be the Grim, I'mma be the Reaper Now, now airplanes in the night skies Are like shooting stars? Well, you can really need a wish right now When my goons come through and start shooting stars You know, I'm all about shoes and cars I'm kinda drunk off blue Bacardi I told Baby when I get my new advance I'mma blow that motherf-cker on a blue Bugatti You know, I graduated summa cum laude That's why they thinking I'm Illuminati And matter fact, let's kiss and make-up I'll help you escape on my blue Ducati Hallelujah! Hook Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my, Out of my, mind Ah, ah Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my Out of my m-m-mind Out of my Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my, Out of my, mind B.o.B I'm out of it I can't seem to come out of it What's going on inside my head? It feels like I'm being John Malkovich Ladies and gentlemen, please turn it down a bit There is an announcement, I like to announce (It...) Wait, how am I'm suppose to announce this sh-t? B.o.B I don't need this song, I don't need this n-gga Cause a n-gga bring the noise like an onomonopia Leave him in the dust, all he see is my Adidas Na na na na boo boo, wouldn't want to be ya Never turnin' back, how you think I got here? And I'm never slowing down, f-ck was that a deer? If you got a problem, step to the office Matter fact, never mind, talk to the Kiosk, Biatch You have no idea That's why they call me ? been a maniac ever since I was knee-high ? someone call Charter, maybe call FEMA Cause I got to be crazy or outta my mind to have this many steps on my VISA Hook Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my, Out of my, mind Ah, ah Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my Out of my m-m-mind Out of my Out of my, Out of my, mind Out of my, Out of my, mind B.o.B Wait, if I'm here and you're there? And if I'm here and you're there? And if I'm here and you're there? And if I'm here and you're there? And if I'm here and you're there? And if I'm here and you're there? Minaj Um, yeah, yeah Nicki, B.o.B, ho (Shhhhhh...they might be listening) Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/48svckm4gpp5 Category:Strange Clouds Tracks Category:B.o.B Songs Category:Songs Featuring Nicki Minaj Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V